Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tool case, particularly of the type used to display a tool set at the point of sale, and to subsequently store the tool set. Such tool cases are commonly referred to as xe2x80x9cgift casesxe2x80x9d.
Cases of the general type are well known, and typically include a base in the form of an open-topped box, and a lid hinged or otherwise mated with the box portion, with a clip or other means to secure the lid in the closed position. The case typically also contains a panel with a number of recesses to accommodate various tools and components, such as a screwdriver and various bits therefor, for example.
However, this conventional configuration does not efficiently use the available space in the case because a large volume of unused space is left between the panel and the bottom of the box portion of the case.
In view of the above, it is an object of the invention to provide an improved tool case with one or more additional storage space areas which is/are accessed from the inside of the tool case. For greater flexibility, the storage space may be fitted with various pre-assembled snap-in storage modules to provide the user with the flexibility of storing a wide variety of items in a wide variety of ways, depending on the user""s needs. For example, the compartment may be fitted with a snap-in module comprising a series of rotating storage containers according to the preferred embodiment of the invention. Alternatively, the snap-in modules can comprise a series of sliding drawers, or a single rotating storage container, or any other tool or component holder.
In the invention, a preferably rectangular opening is defined within the inside surface of the box portion of the tool case. Alternatively, the opening is defined in the inside surface of the lid portion of the tool case. Interior walls project upwardly from the edge of the opening to preferably define a storage space which accommodates a snap-in module. The module is secured within the storage space by any suitable means, such as by inserting two tabs projecting outwardly from the first side of the module into corresponding slits located within the adjacent interior wall. The module is then rotated into the recess so that a plastic arm projecting away from the second side of the module engages a lip protruding from the adjacent interior wall. The lip is engaged by a jaw molded to the distal end of the arm.
A preferred tool case according to the invention comprises a box portion, a lid pivotably connected to the box portion, a storage space defined within the inside surface of the box portion, and at least one storage module securable within the storage space.
The storage module is either removably securable within the storage space or non-removably securable within the storage space.
The storage space further advantageously comprises an opening defined within the inside surface of the box portion and a plurality of integrally molded interior walls projecting upwardly from the opening.
The at least one module further preferably comprises at least one tab projecting outwardly from a first side of the module, an arm flexibly connected to a second side of the module, a jaw defined within the distal end of the arm. The tool case further comprises at least one slit defined within one of the interior walls adjacent to the first side of the module, a lip protruding from one of the interior walls adjacent to the second side of the module, whereby the module may be secured within the storage space by inserting the at least one tab projecting from the module into the slit defined within the interior wall, and the jaw defined within the distal end of the arm engages the lip.
In a further embodiment, the at least one module further comprises a module body, a recess defined within the module body, a plurality of containers pivotably mounted inside the recess connected along at least one side by a gang bar, the containers configured to pivot in unison between open and closed positions, such that in the closed position, an outer face of each container is coplanar and flush with the inner surface of the box portion, and in the open position, the outer face projects outwardly, exposing openings into the containers.
In yet a further embodiment, the at least one module further comprises a module body, a recess defined within the module body to form a storage container, and a door pivotably connected to the body.
In another embodiment of the invention, the at least one module further comprises a module body, a recess defined within the module body and a plurality of drawers slidably mounted within the recess.
Still a further embodiment has a module further comprising a module body, a recess defined within the module body, a plurality of wedge-shaped storage containers pivotably mounted within the recess, the containers configured to pivot individually between open and closed positions, such that in the closed position, an outer face of each container is coplanar and flush with the inner surface of the box portion, and in the open position, the outer face projects outwardly, exposing openings into the containers.
In still a further embodiment, the at least one module further comprises a module body, a recess defined within the module body, a multi-compartment storage container comprising: three integral rectangular faces, two integral identical parallel four-sided outer walls joining the three rectangular faces, an open fourth face to provide access to the container, and two integral dividing walls defining three storage compartments. The container is pivotably mounted within the recess, the container configured to pivot between open and closed positions, such that in the closed position, an outer face of the container is coplanar and flush with the inner surface of the box portion, and in the open position, the outer face projects outwardly, exposing opening into the compartments.
Further, the at least one module advantageously comprises a module body, a recess defined within the module body, a door pivotably connected to the body, and a plurality of integrally molded shelves projecting outwardly from the inner face of the door. The door is configured to pivot between open and closed positions, such that in the closed position, an outer face of the door is coplanar and flush with the inner surface of the box portion, and in the open position, the outer face projects outwardly, exposing the shelves.
A further embodiment of a tool case advantageously comprises a large box portion, a lid pivotably connected to the box portion, multiple tool and component storage spaces defined within interior or exterior surfaces of the box portion and the lid, and at least one storage module securable within at least one of the storage spaces.
Yet a further embodiment of a tool case according to the invention comprises a box portion defining a main storage area, a lid pivotally connected to the box portion, a recess defined in at least one interior surface of the tool case, and at least one removable module, each removable module being removably securable in the recess and configured to provide a secondary storage area, the at least one removable module having a plurality of separate storage compartments accessible when the at least one removable module is secured in the recess. One of the compartments is preferably pivotable relative to the module, between open and closed positions. Preferably, the tool case is arranged such that in the closed position, an outer face of each of the compartments is coplanar and flush with one the interior surface in which the recess is defined. Advantageously, there are plural compartments pivotable relative to their module, between open and closed positions. The compartments are preferably ganged together for ganged movement between the open and closed positions, for instance by virtue of a gang bar connecting each of the compartments.
A further embodiment of the invention has a tool case comprising a box portion defining a main storage area, a lid pivotally connected to the box portion, a recess defined in at least one exterior surface of the tool case, and at least one non-removable module, each removable module being securable in the recess and configured to provide a secondary storage area, the at least one non-removable module having a plurality of separate storage compartments accessible when the at least one non-removable module is secured in the recess.